Alpha and Omega: The last stand for earth saga, prologe book: Prolouge
by ErtandStuff
Summary: Ethan Cook, a young boy who is just wanting some excitement in his world, comes across Humphrey and Kate while visiting Jasper. But when a Old hermit gives them a powerful crystal that can travel through time...will that change everything? First fanfic, so I would like tips to make my writing better. This first book is only a prologue to what is to be saga.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

I honestly don't remember falling asleep. As I awoke, I could feel cool wind blowing across my face, the window was open. I opened my eyes, light filled them, I couldn't see anything for a moment. I blinked a couple of times, and then my senses came to me. Me and my family were traveling to a camp ground, probably still a couple hundred miles away. I grunted in weariness from the long car ride. I looked out the window to see green pastors along side the road. Cows were wondering, and horses were grazing. I could see a red farmhouse out in the distance beyond a running river, shining like sliver from the light of the sun. I looked to my right, and saw my brother, Daniel, sitting next to me, his ear buds in, listening to whatever type of music. Before we left, he was the one always whining over going. "Why do we have to go?" He said in the most annoying voice ever. "I think it will be great for the family to go and see Canada, your father and I have always wanted to go, besides, aunt Sherin wants a visit anyway." She replied. Aunt Sherin, she was a card. I loved her Australian accent, abosultly loved it. She moved to Canada after my Uncle, Damon died. I never knew him, all I know is that he was like Sherin. Always bright and cheerful, never broke a promise either. She was a slightly attractive brunette that loved horse riding. I didn't like horse riding. Never have. When she was living here, my mom always talked about how she would always nag her about getting on a horse, and trying it out for her self. Not that my mom was fond of horses either. My little sister how ever, loves horses. Always playing with the cheap plastic ones you buy from Walmart, or a dollar store. My little brother, was into sports. Lacrosse, football, soccer. Loved them. He played lacrosse for about 4 years, then he went on to football for a couple, and now, he's in his first year of soccer. He's twelve, I'm fourteen. Me? I'm not into anything much. Video games, board games, models, sometimes football at the park with some of the kids from school. I was normal. I wanted to do something more, but never honestly got into it. Oh, name's Ethan Cook, this is the story of how I became a Jedi Knight, UNSC Soldier, and one of the defenders of Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN RIGHTS TO ANY STAR WARS RELATED THINGS

Chapter 1

I could see a gas station up the road from where we were. My Mom and Dad and been discussing where we should go, and which road to take. They were both arguing over the map to see which road was best. My dad kept on talking to Siri about where traffic was, and how clogged up. I just sat back and watched. Wondering what the heck to get at the gas station. After the longest ten seconds of my life, we pulled up to a gas pump. I was always hoping that we would clear because of our trailer. It was a very big one, but it fit well for a family of five. It had a kitchen, a bathroom, a table, and about four beds. It was probably thirty something feet long. And I liked it. It was currently six o'clock in the afternoon, and the sun was starting to set. It casted beautiful orange streaks across the sky, the clouds dancing into the ever growing dark in the west. I opened the door of the Land Rover, and jumped out. My dad was already pumping gas into the car. "Your mom just went inside bug," he said, I wasn't sure weather or not he was going to say something more, but I just went inside. I could see my mom with my sister over in the corner getting drinks. Daniel was over near the donuts, probably getting some long-johns or something. I needed to go to the bathroom. I looked for that blue bathroom sign that had that white man on it, I found it by the cashier. I opened the door, saw the sinks, urinals, and the stalls. I went over to a urinal and stared doing my business. While that was happing, a man walked in, probably in his early fifties by the looks of it. He wore a brown trench coat, had a large bushy brown beard, and had some surplus army boots. Or were those new? Either the polish was really making it look great, or those were new boots. I honestly really liked them. I finished up, and decided to be friendly with him, he was walking over to a sink. "Excuse me?" I asked. The man turned around. I could fully see his face now. He had blue eyes and and fairly large beard. I looked at his eyes once more, and kinda saw my own in a way. Weird. "Where did you get those boots?" "Oh, I got them from the military my boy." He said cheerfully. "Quite nice they are, leather, water proof, a think there's also a couple of little gadgets in it too. What's your name my lad? I don't like talking to someone with out knowing there name, you look like a nice person, so let's hear it." This guy seemed nice enough, I trust him so far. "Ethan." I said. He smiled and tilted his head a little. Then it got drowned out by dread and worry. His eyes widened, and became full of fear. "I'm sorry but I must leave you. There is something oh...important I must attend to." He said, then ran though the door. I hummed. Why did he do that, I wondered, did I do something wrong? Was my fly down? I looked down to see. Nope I was all good. I decided to walk out and go see how my mom was doing. It looks like they were finishing up at the cash register. "Oh, Ethan, come over here." She said. I walked over, still slightly nervous about what just took place. "Everything ok bud?"As she handed me a Mountain Dew half liter bottle. "Uh, naw mom I'm fine." I said. "You sure?" "Yeah, I-I'm fine." Something has shifted. Something felt different and weird. Like, something just broke, I and I did it, and now I wanted to fix it. But I couldn't pinpoint what it was. Something was up.

So, what did you think? Write a review about it, and then post it. I love seeing feedback :)! This book isn't going to really be long, just to set the stage for what is about to happen. The next chapter should be up next week sometime! See ya then.

ErtandStuff


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I got back into the middle seat of the Land Rover, thinking about what just happened. What I was beginning to realize was that, well, it felt like I had seen a ghost too. That man seemed very similar to me. His walk, his voice...his eyes. It was very strange. Well, maybe it was no matter. Maybe it was that burrito I had eaten last night, cause my stomach started to ache. I tried to ignore it as I put in my ear buds and turned on whatever music I had. I didn't feel the car start to move again. But I looked up after about five minutes later and saw that we were on the move. I took one of the buds out of my ear. "Hey Dad?" I asked. "Yeah bud, what's up?" He replied, looking into the driver mirror at me. "Where are we?". He whispered something to my mom. After what seemed like they were discussing something, he looked up again at me with the same blue eyes I always saw. "We're about sixty miles from were we were planning to camp. Uh, but dark is creepin up on us, me and maw are talking about weather or not we should go there, or find some sort of Walmart parking lot." Oh yeah, Walmart parking lots. Lovely places by the way. You know, always packed with cars, oil stains everywhere, the beautiful sun rise in the mourning. It wasn't exactly the best place to stay during the night, but they would let us. Honestly, we needed them, other wise we would probably be on the road side somewhere. Probably. Anyway, the news was usual. Our traveling was quite common during the summer. My dad is an artist who travels the country, displaying his art work at art shows. We all loved doing it with him. We usually saw so many places, meet so many awesome people. Its great, and I wouldn't give it up for the world.

Sorry this one was a little short. But don't worry! More story is coming soon! Remember, reviews are appreciated!

ErtandStuff


End file.
